Check
by Starling Sinclair
Summary: Usagi, turn on the TV."
1. The Noose

Author: Starling Sinclair

Story: Check

Chapter: The Noose

Date: April 28, 2005

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. "The Noose" lyrics are by A Perfect Circle, not me.

AN: Hi everyone! I'm back. This is a project that's been bouncing around my head for a while now. I'm attempting to write a serious mature story set entirely to music. If you wanna get a better feeling for the story, I suggest finding the songs and listening to them.

Check: The Noose

"Usagi, turn on the TV."

_So glad to see you well_

The television buzzed on, static crackling from the capacitor. With a few clicks of the buttons on the manual control panel, channel four blazed to life. A woman dressed in a blue businesses suit and glasses was behind a podium; her black hair was pulled up into a dignified bun atop her head. Microphones popped and cameras flashed. Along the bottom of the screen, the headline read: _Emergency discussion of the Sailor Senshi Problem – Councilwoman Masako Toki_.

A hush washed over the crowd, and the woman spoke – calmly, coolly, deadly.

"Welcome, and thank you all for joining me tonight."

_Overcome and completely silent_

"Now, we are all familiar with the Sailor Senshi," Masako began. The crowd murmured a general agreement. "And we are all familiar with their so-called 'help.' However, we are not familiar with just how destructive their powers can be. We, the city, usually over look the property damage caused by a Senshi battle believing that it was for the greater good. Citizens have always agreed with us in the past over this issue."

Masako then slowly raised a small tape between her index finger and her thumb holding it high for the press to see. It was black and about four centimeters in length. A few more cameras flashed at the object.

"This," she continued, "is a Mini-DV, a miniature digital video, from a personal camcorder. It was brought to my attention yesterday by a young man who'd witnessed a Senshi battle and managed to record it. Upon reviewing it, I discovered it had some disturbing images on it, but instead of telling you about it, I'll show them to you."

_Now with heaven's help_

The TV screen cut to a shaky image of a young man in a red T-shirt that hung loosely on his lanky frame. He couldn't have been more than Usagi's age. As far as she could tell, he wasn't very tall and had dyed blonde hair. Just a normal guy.

"Okay, okay, so I woke up to some strange noises tonight, and grabbed Jiro here and my camera," the boy introduced, as if he was expecting someone to be watching this footage. "And this is what we found." The camera bounced around to get a better angle while the boy pushed aside some bushes.

Behind they boys was the battle from three nights ago. New youma had been appearing, so the Senshi battle had become frequent again. Usagi could still vividly remember the smell of smoke and the sounds of snapping wood. She could still feel the power vibrating in waves through the air as the Senshi cast their magic. In a strange way, the Senshi battles were beautiful: full of magnificent blues, yellows, and pinks and stars and hearts fluttering like peach petals on a windy day. And the video footage caught all of the battle's beauty. No one had ever been able to film so much though numerous attempts were tried.

"This is amazing," the boy from the footage began. "I don't think anyone's ever…"

But the boy was cut short by a sudden burst of light, an all to familiar light to Usagi that shook her very soul. The light was golden, speckled with pink hearts and blue moons – it was Sailor Moon's finishing attack.

_You cast your demons out_

Memories of the battle flooded over her like a tsunami of locusts eating away at her heart. New youma had been popping up without any particular rhyme or reason. They weren't particularly strong, and there was no challenge in destroying them. But that night had been a change in pace. The monster was different, smarter, stronger, and more cunning. It bounded around like it was trying to draw out the Senshi attacks, but never letting them do much damage. In fact, the monster had made itself appear weak so that Sailor Moon would be able to finish it off. Yet that had just been a trick, and as soon as she released her spell, the monster bounded away with renewed speed.

Nausea dug into Usagi's stomach like a tick burying its head in skin. Her one stray attack had catapulted into the bushes…

Her knees gave out and she hit the carpet with a soft thud like a silenced gun; the phone tumbling out of her hand like the expended shell. Tears slipped from her eyes, and her hands covered her mouth to keep the contents of her stomach from spilling onto the floor. After a few shuddering breathes, she swallowed hard and let her mind accept what her body was reacting so violently to. She, Tsukino Usagi, had committed murder.

_And now to pull your halo down_

The Television cut back to Masako and was accompanied by astonished murmurings.

"The boy was rushed to Tokyo General and put into ICU, but unfortunately, he did not make it through the night."

"Council Woman Masako, what is the purpose of this conference?" renowned reporter Mie Orino of the _Tokyo Times_, the most reputable paper in Japan, interjected. It was well known that Mie was an intense follower of the Sailor Senshi and often covered their stories in the media. "This footage is shocking and terrible, but the lives the Sailor Senshi have saved…"

"Silence! That is what I'm coming to!" Masako retorted. "Yes, we all know the Sailor Senshi have saved a few lives here and there…"

"A few lives here there?" Mie exclaimed.

"One more outburst from you, Orino Mie, and you will be removed from this meeting!"

Saved a few lives here and there? That was exactly Usagi's thoughts. She couldn't even count the number of times she'd saved the world let alone the number of lives she'd saved.

"But how many of died from this Senshi battles that we are unaware of?" Masako continued. "Not to mention the hundreds of millions of yen out of our taxes used for repairing their damage.

"And for these alleged 'supernatural' attacks against the populace, they never seem to have existed before the Sailor Senshi appeared. For all we know, they could be instigating these attacks in an effort to gain our trust."

Usagi clutched the carpet and took in deep breaths of air on the verge of hyperventilating. They weren't the cause of the attacks – just the only line of defense against the horrors of the universe! Beryl and the Dark Kingdom would have ravished the earth long ago if it hadn't been for her and her Senshi.

"On top of that, these vigilantes are insulting our defense force. We spend billions in our defense; we are quite capable of taking care of ourselves.

"And what about the power they wield? Who's keeping them under check? From the footage earlier, it's obvious just how destructive they can be. Why should we let them run around with such strength that could easily be turned against us?"

Usagi's mouth went dry and her stomach into spin cycle. Just what was Masako suggesting?

_Around your neck and tug you off your cloud_

"These Sailor Senshi are not above the law. They should act the way we all must act, and that means no parading around in silly costumes playing cowboy vigilantes!"

A few cameras flashed and Masako collected herself for a second. Usagi paralleled the move by calming herself and wiping the smeared mascara from her eyes.

"I'm proposing a Sailor Senshi boycott. If you are listening Senshi, heed my words: Do not try to save Tokyo anymore. We do not want or need your help, and if we do catch you trying, you will be arrested and brought to trial.

"For the rest of us, we should do our duties as citizens and throw out any merchandising you own, and report any information you know to the number on your screen," Masako concluded, with waning passion.

_But I'm more than just a little curious_

"But my campaign does not end here. I have hired the top scientists and psychologists from around the world. They will help me identify the Sailor Senshi's identities, allow us to punish their attacks, and provide them with psychological help so that this type of delinquency will be destroyed."

A new feeling flooded over Usagi: the cold deluge of fear. Masako was instigating a investigation that she didn't understand. Usagi and the other weren't vigilantes; they were ancient warriors of a time long forgotten, defending the Earth from ancient evils it was not equipped to defend against.

_How you're planning to go about making your amends_

"As for the murder of the boy from the footage, I will ensure we find Sailor Moon and make her pay for her crimes just like the rest of us would for murder." And with that Masako finished and was immediately bombarded by the press.

"She's right," Kenji said, downing out the incessant questioning of the press on the TV. "The Senshi are nothing but vigilantes, and they need to be put in place."

"Does that mean you support her, Daddy?" Usagi said in a surprisingly calm voice, almost as if her whole world hadn't collapsed.

"Yes, and I will do everything in my power to see that Masako's Toki's plan is carried through."

Like a Christmas ornament tumbling from the highest branch to a wooden floor, Usagi's world shattered.

_To the dead_

"Councilwoman Masako…"

"…Investigation on the Sailor…"

"…Senshi: Good or bad? An in depth debate tonight at eight…"

_To the dead_

Usagi turned the TV off, sickened by the coverage and by the public's reaction. She'd spent the entire afternoon on the couch watching TV, trying to avoid the phone calls. Why couldn't the others understand she just wanted to be alone?

_Recall the deeds as if they're al_l 

She already knew everyone's reaction; she didn't want to talk about it. The phone calls would reek of sympathy, followed by everyone's person opinions of the circumstances.

Rei would be furious, ready to charge city hall with signs of protest.

Ami would be in a state of disbelief, researching everything about Masako's claim and the boy who had died.

Mako would be ready to run down to city hall, find Masako, and beat the hell out of her.

Mina would be cool and levelheaded, trying to calm everyone down while she hid the emotional distress.

Mamoru, well, he would be desperately trying to get to her. Which he had been doing since the report aired. Usagi loved him and turning him away was hard, but right now she need to deal with this alone.

_Someone else's atrocious story_

"Usagi?" Ikuko called slowly approaching her daughter. She'd noticed Usagi had been particularly quite since Masako's speech. It made sense; her daughter's hero had been disgraced. Yet it was still unlike Usagi to avoid calls from Mamoru.

"Mamoru's here to see you, sweetie."

Usagi groaned before lying down on the couch her response muffled by a throw pillow. "Tell him I'm not in the mood to see him."

This was a surprise to Ikuko, and very troubling. It's not a good sign when a daughter refuses the company of her fiancé.

"Usa," Ikuko asked timidly, "are you and Mamoru having a fight?"

A smile slipped across Usagi's face. "No, mom, everything's fine between us. I just need sometime to myself.

Ikuko released a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. Then what could be bothering Usagi so much that she would refuse the company of Mamoru? Quietly shuffling around the couch, she sat down and took her daughter into her arms. Whatever it was, Usagi would tell her in time. "Usagi, you know you can tell me anything."

"Yes, mama."

"And I will always love you, not matter what."

Usagi was quiet for a second before whispering, "Even if I had a double-life as a murderer?"

Though a little surprised by the statement, something in the back of Ikuko's head – maybe mother's intuition – said this was an important moment. One wrong answer could shut her daughter out while the right one could bring peace. This was a challenge every mother faced, and few handled it as well as Ikuko believed she did. "Of course, dear, nothing will ever make me stop loving or worrying about you. Now, I'm going to go tell that fine man of yours to come calling again around dinner." She hoped those were the right words.

"Thanks mama."

Ikuko kissed Usagi's forehead before wandering out of the room. When she reached the doorway, Ikuko prayed that whatever was troubling her daughter would fade like the passage of seasons.

However, Ikuko's presence was replaced by another motherly presence.

"I'm call a senshi meeting," Luna said after she'd jumped on the couch.

Usagi ignored her. "Usa, you have to come. This Masako incident is not to be taken lightly!"

Not really feeling like fighting this statement, she responded, "Fine, Luna, I'm coming."

"I'm gonna catch Mamoru and tell him to meet us at Hikawa Jinja. You better be there."

"I will," Usagi said. But talking about this crisis wasn't going to do any good, Usagi thought bitterly. There must be something she could do. It was her folly after all.

_Now you stand before me for us all_

Nagano Kiyoshi had been mayor of Tokyo for the last seven years. He had watched the Sailor Senshi arrive one by one over the last four. He'd watched them grow and change with each passing threat. Never had it crossed his mind that the Senshi were harmful. In fact, he believed them to be Tokyo's personal guardian angels.

Toki was crazy. She'd seen the police reports as much as he had, and she knew there was not an officer on the force that didn't appreciate the Senshi and what they had done. No amount of police artillery could take down a youma; no one had tired though-they all realized it would be a waste. There had to be an ulterior motive to her campaign, and he, mayor, authority, and figurehead, could do nothing.

Toki's speech had gained her instant popularity among the polis because she invoked the public's fear and mutated it into anger, a trait all great speakers posses. The general population had no clue just how important the Senshi were, and Toki wouldn't let them. He couldn't directly attack her claims unless he wanted to lose all power and be removed from office. As long as he was here, Toki couldn't completely take over.

A breeze blew the corners of a few papers on the desk.

"Mr. Mayor."

_So glad to see you well_

Kiyoshi looked up at the woman before him. This was the first time he'd had a real chance to look up the woman who'd saved his town countless times. She was beautiful: long golden hair and shimmering blue eyes. Though she wasn't much in stature, the very air around her seemed to bow before her and permeate with life. It was like she was a monarch to the elements. His biggest surprise, however, was not her regal air, but that she was nothing more than a little girl.

"Sailor Moon."

The girl was tense, Kiyoshi realized. She didn't know who to trust, and probably didn't even know why she was there. All she knew was she had to make amends, but like a pet caught doing something bad, she didn't know how.

"Don't worry, Ms. Moon," Kiyoshi calmly stated, "I won't turn you over to Ms. Masako. Not everyone share her views."

She visibly relaxed. What a trusting girl, there was no way she could be a murderess. Her head fell to her chest, and the solider of love and justice carried herself like a defeated general.

Then a small voice asked, "Why?"

_And now to pull your halo down_

Which was perhaps the one question Kiyoshi couldn't answer. It was like asking: why do people hate? Why do people war? Why do they love? No one had answers for these things, therefore, no one had an answer for her.

He gave the only answer he could. "I don't know."

A gloved hand gripped the corner of the desk and attempted to hold back the tempest of emotions eddying around in her eyes. The girl was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. No on that young should have so much responsibility.

"I didn't mean to kill him. I didn't even know I did it until today," she stuttered out frantically. "I didn't know I could harm…kill a person." She swallowed a lump in her throat as she chocked out that last bit.

_Around your neck and tug you to the ground_

He decided right then and there that Masako was evil and that he would do everything in his power to help this girl.

"I know, Sailor Moon. For my part, I don't think the city would be around today if it weren't for you."

She let out a sigh. The weight lightened a little, but it was still there. Kiyoshi could giver her solace like she wanted, like he so desperately wanted. An innocent had been harmed by her, but by defending him, perhaps an even purer innocent was being harmed.

_But I'm more than just a little curious_

"Sailor Moon?" Kiyoshi began hesitantly, "how old are you?"

She looked up suddenly alarmed by the simple question. Responces bounced through her head like a ping-pong game, debating on how to answer the question. After a bit of silence, she replied. "Seventeen."

Kiyoshi leaned back in his chair astonished. She was younger than he expected, just ever so slightly younger than his own daughter.

"You haven't even graduated high school yet," he said more out of disbelief than questioning.

She chuckled. "I'm _suppose_ to graduate next month, but I've never been a good student. Who would have thought the Champion of Love and Justice couldn't do algebra."

So very young, and so very like every other girl her age, yet not. She was bearing her real self before him; something the pressed didn't get to see, and he suspected only her other colleagues had any clue. A little girl was filling an adult's shoes and displayed more courage than any Purple Heart veteran, more courage than anyone gave her credit for. She really was a magnificent person – so energetic, bright, loving. And this child had been protecting Tokyo for four years…

_How you're planning to go about making your amends_

"Have you always been Sailor Moon?" Kiyoshi asked for conformation. It was a strange question. Makes sense that she would have always been the heroine, but it was hard to believe that she'd started so young.

"Since I was fourteen. It was just after my birthday…" she answer, her voice trailing off. Fourteen! Just starting life and forced to grow up much too fast. He'd always encouraged his little girl to enjoy her youth. Speaking of which, Sailor Moon's eyes rested on a picture of his little girl.

"Do you know Suki? She's about your age…" he asked, not realizing how loaded his question was. If anyone knew her school, it would be much too easy to track her down. But there were plenty of schools in Tokyo; the chances of her going to…

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "She's a sweet girl, but I don't really know her very well. I almost wish I had befriended her, but…this keeps me from friends." She gestured towards her suit. Kiyoshi could have sworn he heard her whisper, "It's not fair," after her comment.

But the realization that she knew Suki set in. Sailor Moon was a seventeen-year-old senior attending Juban High. He would never let anyone else know that. It would only lead to trouble.

"Suki thinks it's weird that I'm getting married a month after graduation…" Sailor Moon added as an afterthought.

Married. It must be to Tuxedo Mask; she couldn't marry anyone else and keep her secret, and somehow he knew the girl wouldn't want to put anyone else in danger. The comment about his daughter proved that. Plus the tabloids had always boasted a secret relationship between the two superheroes. He briefly wondered if the other Senshi had superhero lovers too…

_To the dead_

"Mr. Nagano," a voice over the intercom said. "Ms. Masako would like to see you now." All thoughts in Kiyoshi's head died. His time with Sailor Moon was over, and he wondered if he would ever get the chance to see her again, perhaps under better circumstances, one full of peace where she wouldn't have to wear a costume, but could just be a little girl…

A startled and betrayed look appeared on her face and she stared him in the eyes.

_To the dead_

"Hurry," Kiyoshi chided, "before Masako find you here." He pressed a button on the intercom while making elaborate gestures for her to leave. "Yes, send her in."

Sailor Moon nodded understanding it was not Kiyoshi's intent to hurt her. "Thank you," she said before jumping out the window.

'Thank you': such simple words, but coming from her felt like a blessing from a goddess. He began to think she was.

_With you halo slipping down_

"Mr. Nagano?" Toki said entering the room. Unlike the air Sailor Moon possessed, Toki seemed to repel all the goodness around her and the elements scorned her presense.

"Yes?" Kiyoshi said distractedly.

_Your halo slipping_

"I'm here to finalize my plans for the Senshi issue…"

He nodded, but wasn't really listening. He didn't really care. She knew it didn't matter if he knew her plans or not; her popularity ensured nothing could stop her. Something Sailor Moon had said got him thinking. 'Suki thinks it's weird that I'm getting married after graduation…' Suki _had_ complained about her classmate getting married. But his mind was leading to something else: a classmate with a funny name like squirrel or something. Then it all clicked. A seventeen-year-old Juban High graduating senior who was engaged…

_With you halo slipping down_

"Mr. Nagano, are you listening?"

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind with Suki's graduation."

Toki rolled her eyes. "This is more important."

"Yes, I suppose it is," Kiyoshi numbly responded.

In his mind, however, he was wishing nothing would befall little Usagi, complaint of his daughter, regular high schooler, and defender of the night.

_To choke you now_

To be continued…

AN: Was it clear? Anyone confused? Any grammar mistakes? (Ironically that question is a grammar mistake.) Please review even if it's to tell me to go to hell and you hated the story. It's nice to know someone's reading. However I would love constructive criticism; tell what could use some improvement. And stay tuned for Chapter 2: Pinch Me. When will that be updated? This chapter underwent five revisions and took me two solid weeks to write. Hopefully that will give you an idea of how long it will take me to write chapter two. As for those of you who are wondering about "For Evermore," I've put that on the back burner for a while. My creative drive is telling me to work on this.


	2. Pinch Me Part 1

-1Author: Starling Sincliar

Story: Check

Chapter: Pinch Me pt. 1

Rating: M

Date: 10/1/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

AN: This is part one of 3 of chapter 2 (the rest of it is still in rough draft form).

Chapter 2: Pinch Me

Hikawa Jinja was picturesque in the spring. The shrine itself was over five hundred years old and well preserved. It held its antique charm without revealing its modern wonders for the residents. Spring brought the cherry trees into bloom, and the petals danced around in the breeze. A small brook along the perimeter added the soundtrack to the image. The place looked like it came right off a postcard.

However, it was late fall, a season that always irked Rei. The trees were reducing themselves to skeletons by shedding all their leaves. Which ended up on the ground. Which Rei would then have to sweep up.

And, no, the trees couldn't just molt all at once; they had to spend days, weeks even, letting each singular leaf fall like they were preforming a striptease. So, of course, fall meant triple the sweeping chores for Rei.

But the chores were really the last thin on her mind, or at least a way of distracting herself. They were also the perfect reason to excuse herself from the early morning Senshi meeting and go outside and watch for Usagi. Luna had called the meeting the morning after Toki Masako's press release. She figured that the morning would all for heads to clear more without losing time preparing.

Usagi, being her usual self, was late. However, this time. It really worried Rei. This time, she really could be in trouble. This time, she didn't oversleep because Luna had said they had left at the same time. This time, she might not show up.

Safety was always a primary concern for the Senshi. When one's career involved late night slaying of unimaginable creatures, anything long term seemed out of the question. Yet, the life they'd cultivated before becoming a Senshi had always been a haven. Normal, risk-free. Life and death weren't pressing questions, but rather what shoes to wear - stilettos or wedges? However, the job security of being a Senshi was seeping into that separate world. This man hunt was blurring the lines.

Rei was okay, personally. She didn't have much left in the way of family. Just Grandpa, and as old as he was, wasn't ready to throw the towel in yet. Even if she were gone, Yuuichirou would watch over him. He'd become a trusted friend, and if it weren't for being Sailor Mars, could have become more than a friend.

Ami had her mother, who spent more time at the hospital than hours in the day. Minako had moved into her own place shortly after her parents had tried to steal her Sailor V royalites. Matoko and Mamoru were orphans. The outer scouts had made themselves their own family. But Usagi, Usagi was different. Out of all the Senshi, she was the only one with a real family - family dinners, sibling rivalry, cousins, and Christmas. To Rei, family only mean weaknesses, but to Usagi, it gave her strength. Rei wasn't sure how that insitution would hold up under this kind of pressure.

Now, with the manhunt in full swing, everything would spill out into the open. There would be no secrets anymore, a curse and a blessing.

"Rei, I think your taking OCD overboard. I can't see how your going to get that spot any more leaf-free than it already is," Usagi chided as she walked up the final steps.

Rei's train of though derailed, happy for the distraction as well as the assurance her princess was safe. But, sure enough, she was sweeping at what appeared to be the only leafless spot of concrete at the entire temple.

Rei looked up at her leader. Usagi was smiling, but it did not reach her eyes.

Unable to think of the right words to console her, Rei reverted to her usual banter. "Odango Atama, aren't you ever on time"

"Hey! I can't help it. I'm just that fashionable," Usagi retorted with a flip of her hair before skipping inside.

Rei sighed, and surrendered a brief smile before surveying Hikawa Jinja. The leaves covered everything (minus her bald patch) like a shroud of embers. She leaned the broom against the outside wall before following Usagi inside. After she left, a single leaf drifted into the empty spot.

Mamoru concluded that the Senshi meeting had accomplished nothing but increased hysteria. This, in turn, created a demand for solitude. On most days, that would have suited Mamoru just fine. However, most days he wasn't as concerned for his Usako. She hadn't confided in him (privately or publicly) about this whole...situation. It was very uncharacteristic, and that's what worried him.

Anxiety hid his hunger, but his logic reminded him that his body needed substance. And a friendly face. These two factors lead to only one conclusion: Furuhata Arcade and Fruit Parlor. There he would indulge himself in a refreshing chocolate shake and the second to best company (after Usako of course), Motoki.

After parallel parking his blue 3000 GT(a VR4 with twin turbos), he walked the block and half to the arcade. The facade hadn't changed much since Motoki had started working there when they were sixteen. The building was brick with large mildew stained windows. A neon sign blinked open, and the "e" in "Arcade" had burned out. Fogged over glass doors side open to allow Mamoru passage.

He was greeted with the nosologic beeps and rings of the game machine. The place smelled of nachos. Overall, it reminded him of an old movie theater that was ten years past due a good cleaning and renovation. Mamoru walked over to the fruit parlor bar, which was only slightly less grimy due to health codes.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Motoki greeted as Mamoru took a seat at the bar. "You haven't really been here since you started your residency at the hospital."

"I was in the area," Mamoru said through a grin, "and in serious need of some chocolate."

"Uh-oh, are you and Usagi having relationship troubles?" Motoki, the ever gossip,  
asked while mixing a chocolate milkshake.

Mamoru waited for the whirring of the machine to subside before answering, "No. This media buzz about the Sailor Senshi has her really down though."

"Ah, she always did have a soft spot for them," Motoki said as he added whipped cream and two cherries for good measure. He slid the beverage over to Mamoru before leaning against the counter.

It was just before lunch time, and Mamoru knew that Motoki's business would be slow. At least slow enough to sit and chat. In his early days of college, he would come in about this time to hang with his friend before class - the days before he met Usako anyway. It's not that he didn't see Motoki anymore; it was just that it wasn't really at Motoki's job.

"Personally, I think the amount of times they've saved all of our asses at least deserves them a pardon if not a metal of honor," Motoki commented.

Mamoru smiled. It was nice to hear that not all of Tokyo was turning against him.

"Anyway, Mamoru, you know I'm not big on politics. So, you booked your honeymoon yet?"

The two drifted on to other conversational pieces. They talked about marriage (Motoki had married his high school sweetheart after she'd returned from Africa) and employment and what holiday blockbuster they would go see together. At some point, Motoki made a club sandwich for them to split.

The two were forced to end their meeting as the after school rush loitered in. Anyway, Mamoru needed to prepare himself for his weekly dinner with the Tuskino's. Usako's dad always made his life more...challenging. After a brief goodbye, and an arrangement to have lunch on Motoki's next day off, Mamoru left the arcade into the crisp, autumn afternoon air.

The wind tickled Mamoru's ear and flushed away the smell of exhaust in the city streets. He picked up his pace with a slight bounce in his step. Maybe a detour through the park would be nice. But first, he should drop his blazer off at the car since it was a perfect 68 degrees.

As he approached his car, humming softly to himself, a poster on a storefront caught his eye. It was a photograph of Sailor Moon. She was surrounded by a red circle with a line through it. Mamoru's walk trickled to a stop as he examined the poster more closely. Above the image, a caption read "Hero or Villian?" Below, it continued:

"Sailor Moon, we've had enough! No one is above the law. You have been charged with manslaughter and should pay the price like any other Japanese citizen!

"Anyone with information on Sailor Moon's whereabouts or any information at all should contact the Support Justice Cause at 555-8654.

"This poster is endorsed by Toki Masako, founder of the Support Justice Cause"

A chill snaked it's way down Mamoru's spine as he unlocked his door.

"Yeah, caught my attention too," an older man said at the door to the store with the poster in the window. "Glad someone doing something about those vigilantes."

Mamoru didn't bother with a response. He just threw himself in his car and turned on the heater.

Ami awoke with a start. Her head jerked up, and she frantically glanced around the room as if there was something lurking the shadows...Of course, there was nothing. Afternoon light seeped through the window illuminating flecks of dust and transforming them into something akin to silver nitrate.

She was in her library at her house seated at her antique, mahogany writer's desk. Her chemistry book was opened to page 1,093. Her olive desk lamp illuminated the pages with the soft, orange glow of a low wattage, incandescent bulb.

Ami yawned before wiping her eyes and the small wet spot on her chemistry textbook. A small throbbing was developing above her left eye. Try as she like, she couldn't shake the feeling that whatever she had been dreaming, had been important.

Of course, her paranoia was most likely the result of stress from the Senshi meeting that had manifested in the form of a bad dream. The throbbing in her head intensified.

Of the inner Senshi, only she and Usagi, surprisingly enough, acted with any composure to the Masako Toki issue. Panic would do them no good. Approaching this advesary with cool, collective reason was the only way. Rei on the other hand, had the idea to just burn down city hall.

Because of her "reasoning," Ami was left to determine the probability of Masako actually discovering them, and if so, just how long it would take. Ami lifted the palm sized Mercury computer off her desk. She'd set the parameters in a statistics program in hopes that it could do this ridiculous calculation for her. Honestly, how could she be expected to predict anything if key information like how long had Masako been working on the discovery of their identities or who comprised her staff were missing? Ami placed the computer back on the desk, leaving it to continue calculating probabilities that were probably wrong. In the meantime, she could continue focusing on the chore at hand, chemistry homework. And find some aspirin for her headache.

Of course, to Ami, chemistry always made sense. It was simply about balance. If one atom needed an electron, it had to take it from another atom who had too many. Or sometimes they shared. But balancing being a Senshi and a student was like balancing spinning plates on top of a 100 centimeter diameter ball. Then again, Ami always enjoyed a challenge.

Ami's life before becoming a Senshi was easy to balance. Ami's father had passed away when she was six, and perhaps instead of dealing with a grieving child, her mother had engrossed herself with others' sick children. Her mother was never around, even now. The only way it seemed her mother paid her any attention was when it came to school, which is what drove Ami to excel in the beginning.

All that changed when Ami moved to Tokyo and met Usagi. Suddenly, she had school, Senshi, and social responsibilities to juggle. Complex chemistry. Still, Ami took it all in stride and graduated a year early from high school (only because the other Senshi had asked her to stay as long as she could) with a year and a half of college credit due to advanced placement testing. Now she was studying biochemistry at Tokyo University.

Ami smacked her lips and decided now would be a good time to get some juice and that asprin. She only drank soda or other artificially enhanced sugary drinks when she was with the girls. At home, she preferred simple, organic tastes. Ami pushed herself away from the desk, and put her bare feet on the chilly wood floors in order to walk to the kitchen.

As soon as she left the room, her phone rang. The blue Samsung cell flashed and vibrated. The fish bell charm (a present from Usagi) jingled with the ringing.

Ami's bare feet pattered against the floor as she rushed to the phone. She delicately lifted it and saw the caller ID. Ryo Urawa. A puzzled look crossed Ami's face. It's not that she had lost touch with Urawa, but he had been engrossed in his studies on Greek Literature in America. He rarely called, and mostly e-mailed.

Gingerly holding the phone up to her ear, Ami answered, "Hello."

"Hey Ami," Urawa said hesitantly over the phone.

"Urawa, is everything okay?" Ami asked leaning against the desk.

"Oh, yeah, I'm great. I've been helping translate part of those ancient Greek scrolls they found a couple of years back. That really large one that was in the news? Anyway, I think I've found part of Sophocles' missing Oedipus Rex dramatic cycle," he babbled.

"That's great!" Ami said awkwardly. It really was, but it wasn't something he usually called about.

"Yeah, um, is everything all right with you, and you know, things?" He asked after a momentary pause.

Ami brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Had he heard about Masako all the way in America?

"Why do you ask." It was more a statement than a question.

Another pause. "I had a dream"

Ami's eyes widened. Of course! Urawa was once a nijizuishou carrier gifted with prophetic sight. He knew about the Senshi, and their identities, but he would never use that information against them. After the nijizuishou was extracted, Urawa's psychic abilities dwindled. He usually contacted Ami when he had one, but they were rarely of value.

"It was very vague," he continued. "There was someone hunting you. You're a threat to him. A not just you, but all the Senshi"

"Yes," Ami confirmed. "A woman by the name of Masako Toki."

"I must really be rusty," Uwara laughed nervously. "It was a man in my dreams. A very old man."

"Hmm," Ami murmured as she meandered into the kitchen. "Please, continue."

"Well, I don't remember all the details, but there was blood. Something in the blood."

Ami listened intently. So much so that she nearly spilled her grapefruit juice.

"Then there was something about a swat team and Matako." Uwara paused, "I think they were going to arrest her."

"Are there any other details you remember?" She asked before taking a sip of the bitter beverage.

"No. I just have a feeling its going to be soon," he said then sighed. "I just wanted to warn you."

Ami smiled. Intelligent and kind-hearted. "Thank you, Uwara."

"Hey Ami? I'm heading back to Japan for a little while. My flight leaves Thursday."

"But it's the middle of the semester! What about your work on Sophocles?" She was surprised. Uwara cared about his studies as much as Ami did. What could compel him to do something so impulsive?

"The Greek scrolls will still be around when I get back. Besides, I think I might be homesick," Uwara reasoned.

Ami was silent. She understood even though he didn't say it. He had the same feeling about school as Ami did: it came second to friends and loved ones.

"Thank you, Uwara," she said sincerely.

She could feel him smiling through the satellite transmissions. "I'll call you when I get in," he beamed. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes, we do. I'll see you soon then."

"I'll talk to you then."

"Goodbye," Ami said before terminating the call.

_When you realize a guy my size might take a while_

Ami returned to her desk with her juice. Her book was still open to page 1, 093. Chapter 8: Chemical components of DNA bases and their importance to biological make-up.

She rubbed her eyes. She knew the material. It was all just review. She excelled at reviewing. Reviewing problems and data and applying their interpretations.

Interpretations. Uwara's dream required interpretations. What does the blood mean? Is there something in teh blood or is it going to end in blood? And what about Matako? She should call and warn her. But then again, like Uwara said, his dreams weren't what they use to be. Maybe she's just over reacting.

Her computer beeped signaling it was done processing information. Ami reached across the desk again and casually picked up the diminutive machine. The results were clear. The pain above Ami's eye changed into a migraine. She'd forgotten about that asprin. It could wait just a little longer though. It was not a matter of if Masako would discover the Senshi's identity, but when.

Ami plucked her communicator from her subspace pocket and pressed the symbol for Jupiter.

AN: And that's the beginning of chapter 2. The rest will be out asap. This was originally intended to be a songfic (this chapter set to Barenaked Ladies "Pinch Me"), but this version is sans lyrics as you can see. I'm trying to post this else where in its original state, but that's taking a little time.


End file.
